


The Skirt

by MrsSaxon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed is here to break all your preconcieved notions of gender and sexuality, And you will like it, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, defying gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa season 2 but timeline not exclusive. Abed walks in to study wearing a skirt. The group reacts about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt

“So, guys, for our next diorama I was thinking…” Annie was starting things off with that gleeful giggle in her voice.

“That we should do a scale model of our epic ping pong tournament? That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Abed interrupted, walking in late.

“Oh ho! That’d be amazing! And we could even have…” Troy trailed off, staring at Abed.

Abed sat down and arranged himself before noticing everyone was quiet and staring at him, except Jeff who had not yet looked up from his phone.

“What?” Abed asked innocently, “Do I have something on my face?”

“Um, Abed?” Shirley broke the silence first, “is there a religious, Muslim holiday today?”

Abed shook his head, “No, why?”

“Well I just thought with your change of dress, I mean! Attire that maybe you were observing… something,” she finished lamely.

“It’s just that you don’t normally dress that way so we wondered if there was a reason,” Annie continued, forcing a casual smile.

Everyone murmured their assent in a noncommittal way until Pierce got fed up with the beating around the bush.

“Would all of you stop trying to be so PC?! It’s infuriating. Just ask him. Abed, are you gay?” Pierce looked at him expectantly.

Abed cocked his head curiously, “No, don’t think so. So Annie, what were you saying about-”

“Then why are you wearing a skirt?” Pierce bulldozed over him.

Jeff finally piped up, “Oh come on, Abed is not wearing a…” he glanced over at Abed, then leaned over the corner of the table to look at his legs. He was more than a little surprised to find Abed’s legs crossed underneath a turquoise and sequined skirt. Jeff returned to Abed’s face with a puzzled expression, “Why _are_ you wearing a skirt?”

Abed shrugged, “I’ve never worn one before. Some girls like them, some don’t. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” With that he began flipping through his notebook for the appropriate inspirational doodles for the next diorama.

“Okay, but that’s not one of mine is it?” Annie looked at him worriedly.

“Oh, no. All your skirts fall off my boney hips, this is one of mine,” Abed replied.

“Oh, good,” Annie sighed, “Wait, what?!” she shrieked, realizing what Abed had implied.

Only those who knew Abed well could tell that this was his genuine deer-in-the-headlights look instead of his neutral wide-eyed expression.

“You guys! I can’t believe you’re reacting this way!” Britta reached across the table for Abed’s hand, “Abed is clearly trying to experiment with gender and you’re all grilling him for it. We need to be supportive!” She smiled sweetly at him, “I support you Abed and if you want to drag up, I-”

“Nope,” Abed interrupted.

“What?” Britta frowned.

“I identify male, Britta, I’m not experimenting. And this isn’t drag. When I drag up, you’ll know it,” he smiled pleasantly.

“Then why… what?” Britta withdrew her hand, “What is this about?”

“I just told you. I wanted to know what wearing a skirt was like. I find the roominess quite pleasant actually,” he wiggled a little in his chair.

“Then why not wear a kilt?” Troy pointed out, “Kilts are awesome, Clive Owen even wears one.” He grinned.

“Kilts are expensive,” Abed frowned, “More expensive than skirts because they cater to men who would otherwise feel insecure about wearing a waist level garment without leg holes. Plus, some people get very touchy about their cultural significance,” he glanced at Britta.

“Are you sure this isn’t a Muslim thing?” Shirley said again, frowning.

“Positive.”

“Well, I guess we just have to accept that Abed is wearing something different today and when we get home, he and I are going to have a little chat about boundaries, _again_ ,” Annie added pointedly.

“Busted,” Abed muttered.

Jeff shook his head, “Right, yeah. So what’s the big plan for this diorama and what’s the smallest amount of effort I can put into it while still looking like I’m contributing?”

“…I still think it’s pretty gay,” Pierce whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> It was one of Annie's skirts. Abed had altered the waistline. It took 5 romcoms for Annie to forgive him.


End file.
